


Annoyance. Day 1

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Writer's Month, these will usually be longer but this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: OR ineffable husbands deal with an unexpected guest





	Annoyance. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Every day I'll be posting something to this series till the end of august. Stay tuned!!

On a simple Tuesday in May, three years after the apocalypse that never happened, the two found themselves struggling with a small… annoyance. 

There was a cat sitting up on top of their hutch. Both were clueless as to how it got up there, much less how it got into the cottage. Now, the cat could not climb down and was scratching at the walls. 

“How the hell did it get in!” Crowley growled for the umpteenth time. 

Aziraphale chose to once again ignore this. Instead, he reached his arms up in hope he could goad the cat down. The poor thing seemed far too frightened to move, however.

Crowley crossed his arms as he glared up at the small critter, “Why not just miracle it down?” 

Huffing, the angel gave up and turned to his demon, “Because, Crowley, I don’t want to scare the poor thing more than it already is.”

Giving a defeated shrug, Crowley exited the kitchen and went into the living room. “Just leave it up there then. The bloody thing got itself stuck up there! It can get itself down!” 

He rolled his eyes in response but didn’t comment. Aziraphale turned back to the cat. 

“Terribly sorry about him, small one, he’s a grouchy old snake. But you’re all right, dearie,” Aziraphale cooed up at the small gray kitten. 

Then the critter hissed and swatted at the kind angel.

**Author's Note:**

> if ya like that, follow me on tumblr at Goodalexomens and join my discord server!! Here https://discord.gg/dvRxmdD


End file.
